S.K.U.: Kakumei no Baro -05
by Captain Platypus
Summary: We'll part five is up. It's a little bit of a backtrack sotry. Very long and very romantic. A bit angsty, but humerous as well. Wild yrui. Enjoy


Anthy sat down at the drawing table Utena had in her room and riffled through some of the pictures that they had there. There were a few cute sketches of Chibi-Utena dashing with her sword, and Chu-chu eating things much too large for his body; including Sayonji. She giggled, remembering how Sayonji had stared at the creature after seeing it.   
  
She turned a few pages back and stopped. Those pages contained sketched of a new uniform for Utena. She traced over the lines with a finger, musing over the images she had thought of. It had bolder lines than Utena's old one. It was also more reminiscent of the uniforms that the student council wore. She thought back to the other day when those uniforms came in the mail. It was that moment that Anthy made a silent decision. She stood and moved to the closet. She pulled out a roll of pink fabric and sat on the bed. She had work to do.  
  
Utena walked in a few minutes later. She stopped eating her bowl of instant ramen and stared at the pieces Anthy had already cut out.  
  
"Um, Hime, what're you doin'?"  
  
"Oh, Utena-otto; I was just working on something for you. Your old uniform won't do for the new school year, so I'm making you a new one."  
  
"Um, it's pink." Utena pointed out, pointing at the oddly colored fabric.  
  
"Actually it's rose. It's almost the same color as your hair."  
  
"Oh." Utena said, sitting on the bed. She picked up the sheet of paper with the designs on it. "Hey, is this what it's supposed to look like?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hey, according to this date, you drew this the night of the…"  
  
"Yes; the night of the carnival. I was wondering if you remembered that."  
  
"How could I forget? That was a weird week anyway"  
  
"Yes it was Utena-otto."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shoujo Kakumei Utena: Kakumei no Baro  
  
A Carnival; A Carnival  
  
Utena walked into her apartment, a tired wreck. Anthy followed shortly behind. She had been following the girl for at least half of the town, without so much as a sentence said between them. When they finally stumbled into Utena's apartment, the girl went straight for the couch.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm not much for company Himemiya, but I'm so tired right now." Utena said into the cushions of her couch. Anthy sat in a close recliner and smiled, amused.  
  
"Poor Utena, you look like you've been through a lot."  
  
"I have. Do you know that I've been so tired since I was expelled that I spent the first week I was home in my bed"  
  
"Expelled?"  
  
"Yeah, expelled remember. I was caught fighting with someone and they expelled me. The guy even stabbed me," Utena said as she lifted up her shirt partially to show a scar in her lower chest. Anthy stared at it with horror. Tears started welling up in her eyes. Her hands curled around the imaginary sword she had held those long months ago.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah; must've been one helluva fight. All I really remember is waking up one day and the chairman telling me that because of my actions that I had to be expelled. Imagine that, the chairman actually stopping by to tell me that." Utena yawned after she finished her story. For some reason she couldn't keep her eyes open.  
  
"Maybe I should get us some tea, Utena."  
  
"Yeah, maybe you should. Third drawer on top. I'm sorry if I can't be a very good host; I'm just so incredibly tired." Utena was just fighting to keep her eyes open at this point.   
  
By the time Anthy was back with the tray Utena was already unconscious. She snored lightly. Anthy was taken aback by just how adorable Utena looked in her sleep. She moved to move some hair out of her face. She had been snorting when it got into her nose. As her hand brushed Utena's cheek, she saw something.  
  
A flash…chains. What's going on here?  
  
Anthy stepped back for a moment and looked again. Utena started tossing in her sleep. Her peaceful visage turned on her. Her brow furrowed and she started muttering.  
  
"Himemiya, I'm sorry."  
  
Anthy blanched at those words. What was going on in Utena's mind? She had to know. Tentatively, she reached out and cupped both sides of Utena's face with her hands. Utena stopped moving, but her breathing changed, becoming heavier.  
  
"A kiss to see into souls."  
  
Then Anthy leaned in and kissed her. There was a brief flash in her eyes; then she fell in.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
There was blackness; blackness and chains. Utena was floating along, moving up and down to get out of the way of the running chains.  
  
Utena was growing weary. She had been maneuvering around the chains for hours. Her broken sword clanged again as she blocked the movements of another chain. It had been bad enough that she was trapped in a chamber with all of these chains; but when they grew razor tips and started moving it got worse.   
  
Now she was bobbing and weaving around the chains to get out. She didn't know what was outside, but she knew that she had to get out. Her uniform was torn and battered. Her sword had shattered long ago and now only served to protect her from the more direct attacks of the chains.  
  
"I'm so tired. I just want to rest. Why can't I just stop?"  
  
"No! Don't stop!"  
  
Utena looked up. She thought she had heard someone. There wasn't supposed to be anyone else here. She had made sure that there was no one else around. This was her personal hell and she didn't want anyone else to have to experience it.  
  
"Please Utena, don't stop!"  
  
"That voice."  
  
Utena looked up to see a figure moving through the chains. This was not an easy task since the chains were now aiming for the intruder. They moved to block her path as she floated towards the prince. However, she persevered; getting ever closer to the beaten girl. Then, just as she was close enough to touch her, the chains moved into place. They formed a web in front of Utena, keeping Anthy from her. They stiffened, creating an impenetrable barrier.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you can't keep me form her. Please excuse me!"  
  
With a gesture Anthy sent the chains scattering. She smiled as she saw Utena's amazed expression. She moved in and held out her hand to the prince.  
  
"Himemiya, what're you doin' here?"  
  
"I came to get you out of this hell."  
  
"Don't; I deserve this. I couldn't save you. I failed you."  
  
"If you had failed me, would I be here to free you? You set me free, Utena. Now it's my turn to save you."  
  
"I-I didn't fail?"  
  
"No, you didn't. Now it's time for us to go home."  
  
"Home."  
  
However, the chains wouldn't allow that. They circled around, gathering speed to try again. They all gathered together and struck forward. They were moving so fast that if they made contact, Utena and Anthy would be scattered everywhere. Anthy merely looked up and waved her hand. Suddenly, a barrier was up around them. While it was still black emptiness out there, inside it was raining rose petals. Utena stared around in childlike fascination. Anthy merely concentrated on the barrier and waited. The chains struck the barrier. For a second Anthy actually thought that they might get through. The chains made contact with the barrier and shattered. All of them scattered into the air, like metallic dust.  
  
"This is the true power I've held. I can both entrap someone in their chains, and free them of the chains that bind them. I can do many more things, but this is my greatest gift of all."  
  
"Himemiya."  
  
"Please Utena, call me Anthy."  
  
When the last of the attacking chains had been shattered, Anthy let down the shield. She relaxed against Utena. Then she saw it. A small red chain was zipping around, moving in a crazy pattern. It rushed up to them and started spinning around them. It made its way between their hands. It wrapped itself around, tying into a knot. It popped, becoming a small red thread. They both stared at it.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"This is a very good thing."  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
At that Utena reached for her sword. The blade had been repaired.  
  
"Hey, my sword's fixed."  
  
"Yes it is." Anthy said leaning in close. Utena was taken aback.  
  
"Hey what're you –. " She never finished her sentence as Anthy kissed her. There was another flash.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Anthy stood up and moved back. It wouldn't do for Utena to find Anthy in her face when she woke up. She thought of the chains imprisoning Utena's soul.  
  
At least it explains why she didn't remember anything.  
  
Utena's eyes fluttered open, her head felt light and her lips tingled. She was a little confused. When she looked up, there was Anthy standing there. Her hair was down and there were no glasses. She knew somewhere in her heart of hearts that this is how she should look…. Then her memory came back.  
  
"Anthy, you're here."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Tenjou Utena-san."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Keisuke sat back and relaxed. It had been forever since he actually had a chance to rest like this. If he wasn't in school, he was helping out in his parent's ice cream parlor. Thus, he planned to relish this time he had. He sat back in his chair and relaxed. He tilted till it was in its hind legs. He leaned it back… back… back…  
  
BANG, BANG, BANG  
  
And promptly fell over when Utena "knocked" on the door. Rubbing his head, he got up and went to answer it. As expected, there stood Utena; but next to her was a very attractive girl. Her dark skin seemed to glow and she smiled at him.  
  
"Oh, hey; what's up with you? Why're you bothering me on my day off?"  
  
"Cuz it's your day off Kei you brat."  
  
Who're you calling a brat, you midget?"  
  
CHOMP  
  
"Ow, quit bitin' my head"  
  
"That's what you get, stupid Kei."  
  
"Okay, okay; just introduce me to your friend already."  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry; Dana Keisuki, meet Himemiya Anthy. She's a… friend from school. She'll be staying with me for a while.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Pleased to meet you Keisuki-san."  
  
"Ditto, but please, call me Kei. If you hadn't noticed, most of my friends and even the tomboy over here do." He said gesturing towards Utena.  
  
"Alright, Kei it is."  
  
"Hey whaddaya mean, 'and the tomboy'."  
  
"Let's face it kid, we've been more than friends for a long time now. Christ, you're like my little sister. Emphasis on the little."  
  
Utena started trying to punch him. He merely held her at bay by holding her head at arms length. Anthy giggled watching them. She could see why Utena wanted her to meet this Kei. He was probably even closer to her than Wakaba.  
  
"Alright, alright; come on in. I guess we have a lot of catching up to do."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
On the walk home, the three of them relished in the wonderful sensation of being full. While Anthy had only settled for a modest salad, Utena and Kei had pigged out. Anthy had never seen such a spectacle as the two of them fighting over the portions they had been allotted. If it had not been an all you can eat establishment, she was sure that it would have ended in violence.  
  
"Oh man, nobody kiss me. I taste like garlic." Utena murmured as she walked along, holding her stomach. Kei walked behind her, holding his bloated stomach in like fashion.  
  
"Yeah right like anyone here's bound to kiss you anyway."  
  
Utena inclined her head towards Anthy, their eyes met and Anthy felt a blush stain her cheeks. All this went unnoticed by Kei.  
  
When they finally got to the front of Utena's building, Kei and Utena's fighting had reached a lull. They parted and the two girls went upstairs. When they entered the apartment the phone was wringing and form the looks of things, it had been wringing for a while. The machine had over twelve messages on it.  
  
"Great, what could it be this time?" Utena grumbled, picking up the receiver. "Yeah, okay, sure. Okay, I'll be sure to keep that in mind." She hung up and sighed. "Just fucking great."  
  
"What's wrong Utena?" Anthy asked from where she was sitting.  
  
"That was the landlord; he had to turn off the water boiler for the night. They have to do repairs. We've only got an hour of hot water left."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, we don't have enough to take two showers really."  
  
"Well, I'm sure we could make it last better if we showered together."  
  
"What?" Utena blurted from where she was. Her face wouldn't stop burning.  
  
"Yes. I mean you do have such a big shower and we could wash each other's backs. I mean it's not like this is the first time we've seen each other under such circumstances. We we're roommates after all."  
  
Utena relaxed and licked her lips. The girl's logic had made sense. "Yeah, I guess so. Get your stuff then."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The shower was not as big as they had originally remembered it to be. While there was enough room for two people to shower together, there was not enough room to fit their combined shyness. They could feel each other's body heat; it made it even warmer than the hot water could have afforded them.  
  
"I thought you said we'd done this sort of thing before."  
  
"I said it wouldn't be the first time we've seen each other under such circumstances. We've been in the bathroom at the same time while one of us was showering."  
  
"How nice."  
  
"Here, please do my back."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Wash my back, please. I figure it'd be better since you have better access than I do."  
  
"Oh, okay." Utena turned around only to see the slender girl moving her hair. Such beautiful hair. She slapped herself and took a step to close the distance. Anthy was waiting expectantly; her patience was rewarded as she felt Utena's hands on her back, scrubbing the soap into her skin.  
  
She's so soft. Calm down Tenjou, you can get through this. My god, she looks so fragile. Kind of like a china doll.  
  
However, Utena's mind was already starting to numb over. Her scrubs were starting to soften, turning into caresses. Son she was massaging Anthy's spine. She smiled as she heard the other girl start to purr. Then things started to get out of hand. Anthy started leaning back, forcing Utena to hold her up with her chest. She felt Anthy's head fall backwards and lay on her shoulder. Her hands starting inching under her arms, rubbing at her sides and making their way towards Anthy's chest.  
  
"Utena."  
  
When Anthy moaned her name, the spell was broken. Utena came back to herself. She saw the position she was in and quickly tried to remedy it. She leveled Anthy off of her and moved toward the stream. She got all of the soap off of her and stepped out of the tub in record time. She was out of the bathroom before Anthy even had time to protest.  
  
"Utena-sama." Anthy croaked weakly from the tub as she curled into a ball.   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A week passed and they didn't speak of the incident. The one day as they were out on the town they passed a street lamp. A poster lay on it and Anthy stopped to read it. Utena was a few feet ahead before she realized that Anthy was not next to her. She turned and spied her friend staring intently at the poster. She hadn't stopped sucking on her ice pop.  
  
"Hey Himemiya; what're you looking at?"  
  
"Oh, Utena; there's going to be a fair here in a few days. Can we go?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
"Oh good." Anthy smiled at her and Utena felt a sinking in her heart. She had a strange feeling that something very strange was coming her way. She groaned and rubbed her head. It was too early for such deep thoughts.  
  
"Are you alright Utena?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. C'mon, let's go bother Kei before we go to the mall."  
  
"Okay."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Anthy stood in Utena's room, waiting for her to come back with whatever she said she was going to show her. She moved over to the drawing table Utena had in a corner. Blank paper adorned it and a pencil waited to be used. She sat down and began to draw. She was halfway through her third page of details when Utena came back in.  
  
"Hey, what're you doing?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Anthy said standing up. She was still clasping the pencil. Utena walked up and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, you're pretty good. What's this of?"  
  
"Um, nothing. Just some random sketches."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, stand over here. I want to show you what I have for you." She stood Anthy in the middle of the room and pulled something out of a box. In the end she had placed a purple Yukata on front of Anthy gauging if it needed to be hemmed or not. Anthy stared down at it with wide eyes.  
  
"W-where did you get this?"  
  
"It was my mother's. I remembered it and figured it'd go well with your hair."  
  
"Really? You wanted me to wear your mother's yukata?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Doesn't it mean too much to you to have me wear it?"  
  
"Anthy, you mean a lot to me too. That's why I want you to wear it." Utena said, looking at Anthy with soft eyes. She shook it off before Anthy had a chance to look back. The girl was blushing deeply.  
  
"Oh."  
  
After long tense moment of just staring into each other's eyes, they started leaning in closer. They could feel each other's breath on their faces. They were so tantalizingly close that Utena felt a violent wave of disappointment wash over her when Anthy pulled away and turn.  
  
"Well, it looks like this should fit me just fine. I should go and change." Anthy couldn't seem to keep the hoarseness out of her voice.  
  
"Yeah." Utena responded, sounding just as hoarse. Anthy exited the room, moving as if she were in a daze. With similar movements, Utena sat on her bed. She tucked her knees up to her chin and started rocking back and forth.  
  
"What's happening to me?"  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The bus ride to the festival was uneventful, only long. The two rode in silence, relaxing into a comfortable lull. Finally though, they arrived at their destination.  
  
"C'mon, hurry up Anthy. I wanna do everything."  
  
"We have plenty of time, maybe you should slow down." Anthy replied giggling. Utena laughed back and looked around. Her eyes snagged on something and she ran off, telling Anthy to stay still she returned. Anthy moved into a crook and waited. As she did, she took note of her surroundings. The soft music being pumped through small speakers, the lovers walking about, holding hands or wrapped around each other. Every once in a while she spied a bickering couple; the girl angry at her boyfriend for acting like a fool in front of his friends. She was so engrossed in the atmosphere that she didn't notice Utena coming up behind her.  
  
"White or brown chocolate?"  
  
Anthy jumped a few feet into the air in front of Utena. She landed, clutching her heart.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I bought candied apples; white and brown chocolate. Which do you want?"  
  
"Any which one will do."  
  
"But I want you to make the decision. I mean, I don't know what you like."  
  
"Honestly, I wouldn't know. I've never actually had one of those."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I've never actually been to a carnival. I also didn't have many friends to do things with."  
  
"Oh." Utena paused for a minute. Then her energy returned and she turned to face the smaller girl. "Alright, then you'll learn which one you like better now."  
  
"Ara, Utena, I don't think I can eat both of those things right now."  
  
"Don't worry. You'll close your eyes right now and I'll let you have a bite of each. Then you'll choose which one you like better."  
  
"Okay." Anthy's eyes fluttered closed and she tilted her head up. Utena took the moment to look over her companion. Anthy looked radiant in Utena's mother's yukata. She had almost choked up; remembering the last time her mother had worn it. She leaned in close and surveyed her face. In truth, Utena felt pulled to this girl. She was so pulled that she was starting to lean in closer. She saw Anthy's brow furrow.  
  
"Utena, where are those samples you were supposed to give me." Then she felt Utena's breath on her face and her mouth stopped, forming an o of shock.  
  
"Hold on." Utena said as she threw caution to the wind and kissed Anthy. They stayed very still for long moments, until Anthy threw her arms around Utena's neck. The kiss turned deep and meaningful.  
  
Utena, I love you so much.  
  
"Hey you two!" Kei yelled from across the street. He couldn't see across the crowd very well, but he spied pink and purple hair. Not many people out there had those hair colors. He hoped that he hadn't been interrupting something just them.  
  
The girls pulled away and looked at each other.  
  
"White or brown chocolate?"  
  
"Just chocolate will do." Utena pulled out the two apples and Anthy took the white one. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem." Whether they were talking about the kiss or the apples neither was sure. They merely started moving towards the yelling blond across the street.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Oh man, look at that thing. It's even bigger than the one last year."  
  
"I can't wait to give it a whirl."  
  
"Don't you think it looks a little dangerous?"  
  
"That's the appeal Anthy"  
  
The thing they were all referring to was a five story rollercoaster, waiting for the crowd to gather and be amazed by its raw power. Anthy was eyeing it warily while Utena and Kei stared at it like children.  
  
"Look at it, it's challenging us."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"We have to get on it."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"To accept its challenge."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"To prove what brave men we are."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Brave men and women."  
  
"Better."  
  
"Um, guy's I think I'll sit this out. I don't want to wrinkle the yukata any."  
  
Utena stared at her warily. Their eyes locked for just a second. That was long enough for them to both start blushing. Finally Utena nodded acceptance and turned to Kei.  
  
"Come on, I don't think Anthy's up to getting on a rollercoaster."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"She's kinda delicate. I don't think her body'd appreciate a rollercoaster like us rough and tumble types can."  
  
"I can accept that. C'mon."  
  
"I'll wait on that bench over there, okay?"  
  
Utena walked over to Anthy and placed a hand on her cheek. She nuzzled the hand and stared adoringly into Utena's eyes, waiting for her to say something. Though Anthy was free, Utena's slightest wish was her command. She would gladly kill herself if it would make Utena happy in the long run.  
  
"Just be careful okay. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you while I was on that ride."  
  
Anthy merely nodded happily. Utena made her way back to Kei and they started walking towards the ride. Though they didn't notice it, Kei had noted the exchange with a mind that was slowly turning those events over like a puzzle.  
  
Anthy made her way to the bench and sat down. She saw the way they fought like children to get to the front. She giggled when Kei put Utena into a headlock and she wailed for him to let her go.  
  
"May I sit here?"  
  
Anthy looked and saw a girl of about 19 standing next to the bench. She moved her bag out of the way and motioned for the girl to sit. She slumped into the seat and pulled a fan out of her sleeve.  
  
"These days are getting warm."  
  
"Yes, they are. It's lucky for us that this festival is at night or we'd be sweating even worse."  
  
"Yeah. Name's Kamino Ayani; what's yours?"  
  
"Himemiya Anthy; pleased to meet you." They shook hands, but when they did Anthy felt a chill run up her spine. There was something about this girl that she felt wary of.  
  
"So, how long have you known Utena?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How long have you known Utena? I thought she'd at least tell you a little about me. We were very close."  
  
The way the girl pronounced close made another chill pass through Anthy's body. She didn't like the direction this girl was going. She started edging away. "Um, about a school year. We were roommates."  
  
"Heh, we went to school together as well. Yep, she was younger then, but she still had that fire inside of her. That zeal to become a prince. It attracted many friends to her."  
  
Anthy turned her head and stared at Utena's car. She saw how she screamed at a loop-the-loop. "Yes, I know that fire."  
  
"Don't invest your emotions in her, girl. She won't return your feelings. Just find someone else. She's looking for her 'prince.' She won't stop chasing a hallucination from her childhood and she'll hurt all the people around her because of that fact."  
  
Anthy thought to the year prior. She saw how Utena found her prince and was betrayed by him. She was there when Utena fought her prince was nearly died. This girl didn't know Utena at all  
  
"I have to go, the ride is almost over. Utena will be waiting for me."  
  
Anthy got up to leave, but she was grabbed and pinned to the bench. She saw the Ayani girl holding her down with a mad hatred in her eyes.  
  
"No she won't. She's mine, so stay away from her bitch! Where does a skinny little cunt like you get off thinking she could ever love you? What do you possibly have to offer her? You can't even keep up with her I bet. I don't even think you're very good in bed. Then again, one never knows unless they try right." She said with a mad gleam in her eye. She grabbed Anthy's wrists and forced them over her head. Her other hand started roaming Anthy's body over the yukata. Tears started welling up for what this girl was about to do to her.  
  
Please, Utena help me.  
  
"Utena!"  
  
Utena was just getting off the ride with Kei. He looked a little green, but she was just fine. She was looking around for Anthy when she heard her scream. Her head snapped in the direction the sound was coming from. She saw someone trying to hurt Anthy.  
  
Utena saw red.  
  
Utena took a step  
  
Utena was gone.  
  
Anthy was crying full on now as Ayani moved hand to get under the yukata. How was no one noticing what was was going on? It seemed like the people around her were just ignoring the proceedings. Then; all at once, the wait on her body was lifted. She looked up to see Ayani gone. She tightened her collar and went to go look for Utena. She didn't see her, but she did see a path carved into the ground. It went from the rollercoaster and went by the bench. It traveled off after that. She started running off in the direction it went to.  
  
Ayani felt herself ripped from the dark girl one second, and then slammed against a wall the next. There had been no walls to slam her against back at the rollercoaster. She felt herself pit the wall behind her. She opened her eyes and looked down. There was Utena staring at her like she was going to kill her.  
  
"Hello Utena." Ayani purred  
  
"Ayani." Utena growled.  
  
"Quite a coincidence to be catching you here don't you think."  
  
"What were you doing to Anthy?"  
  
"Oh yes, her. I was merely trying to get rid of her. She really isn't worthy of you dear." Ayani said, cupping Utena's face. Utena merely snarled and slammed her against the wall again.  
  
"You stay away from her you crazy bitch. Stay away from me too. She is the only one 'worthy' as you keep saying. Just stay away."  
  
"Why; what does she have that I don't? I can keep up with you and do all of the things you like to do. She can't even resist me."  
  
Utena slapped her.  
  
"Shut up! I told you before to stay out of my life." Suddenly she looked very tired. "Please just go home and leave me alone. Can't you see that I don't want you?"  
  
"Not while she's your bitch, I won't. I'll ki-"  
  
Utena slapped her again, harder this time.  
  
"Stay away from her! If you even consider going after her, I'll kill you where you stand! Go home Ayani; there's nothing more we have to say to each other"  
  
Utena turned and started to walk away. She looked very tired.  
  
"She must really have you under some spell. Tell me Utena, what's it like to be fucked by a nigger?"  
  
Before she could even think again, Utena was in her face. She roared and reared her hand back. Her fist started traveling forward at such an incredible speed that if it made contact Ayani would die right on the spot. Ayani closed her eyes and awaited the inevitable, until…  
  
"No, Utena don't!"  
  
Utena's hand impacted the wall behind Ayani and the whole wall exploded behind her. Ayani opened her eyes to see what had stopped Utena's attack. She saw Anthy with her hand on Utena's shoulder. Utena merely stood there; eyes clenched shut and tears leaking out. Anthy turned Utena to face her and wiped the other girl's tears. She started to walk Utena away. Ayani roared in righteous indignation. This was something between her Utena and herself. Who was that interloper to get between Utena and herself?  
  
"Don't get in the middle of this. This isn't over Utena." Anthy merely turned and stared at the girl. Her eyes was glowing an unholy purple. Then she heard a voice inside her head.  
  
((( If you value your life at all, I'd suggest staying away from her )))  
  
Ayani stopped.  
  
They kept going.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They walked the long way back to Kei and the rollercoaster. It turned out that in that second Utena had managed to run a quarter mile. Neither was sure how it had happened, but they were both too emotionally numb at that time to analyze it. After they met up with Kei again, they decided it was time for them to eat.  
  
The restaurant was in full swing when they got in. The dance floor was full of people searching for a good time. After the preliminaries of ordering and small talk Utena got up from the table.  
  
"Erm, gotta go." She started heading towards the bathrooms.  
  
Anthy merely sighed and leaned her head against a hand. "I told her not to have that big gulp before."  
  
Kei laughed at that. "It wouldn't be Utena if she didn't do stupid things like that."  
  
"Yeah." Anthy said, reflecting on the events of an hour prior. "She also wouldn't be Utena if she didn't do such brave things to protect people."  
  
Kei watched her for a while. His face hardened with every passing second. He didn't want to do this, but it had to be done.  
  
"Utena never told you about Ayani, did she?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I can understand why. This isn't a story most people want to hear."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It was when we were in out last school, before her and Wakaba were chosen to go to Ohtori. Ayani's father traveled a lot and his latest stop was here. Anyway, she lived pretty close to Utena those days. So naturally they got to know each other. Utena was ecstatic. For once she knew a girl who was as tough as she was. They went everywhere together. Of course, that's how the bad shit happened."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't you feel it Anthy? Utena has such an incredible strength of character; anyone who spends time with her is bound to fall in love with her. Hell, even I was infatuated with her at once point. Utena didn't want it though. She always offered friendship though."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She doesn't like hurting people, and she avoids it at all costs. Anyway; I accepted her friendship and we became the great team we are now. I don't think she could have wanted a better big brother."  
  
"You're right; you torture her enough for three big brothers."  
  
Kei's laughter rang throughout the restaurant. It lasted for a good minute; unfortunately it died down and Kei's face became very serious. Anthy knew that the story had come to the part he wanted her to hear.  
  
"Like I said, I accepted her friendship, but Ayani didn't. She was obsessed. She was convinced that Utena was only testing her; that all she had to do was convince her that she was the one. "You've already seen Ayani's idea of convincing people. " Anthy nodded meekly and tightened her collar again. "She attacked Utena behind school one day. Luckily Utena was strong enough to resist and she ran home. A few people saw her torn uniform and questions started surfacing. Ayani tried to spread a rumor that Utena and she were having a secret love affair and that Utena had gotten a bit rough. Everyone knew it was total bullshit though. Utena's not the type to have a secret affair." Anthy looked away, sadly. She remembered the events with her brother.  
  
No, that wasn't Utena. That was the person her brother was trying to turn her into. The real Utena isn't like that.  
  
"Anyway, the truth got out and Ayani was arrested. She got out on a psych evaluation and had to go to a shrink. I think they should getter their money back. Damn quack! Anyway, Utena hasn't talked to anyone about it since the trial. She doesn't like to admit that someone could hurt her like that."  
  
"Yeah; I guess Utena isn't very likely to fall in love after that, huh? I mean, after all it was someone claiming to love her that did that to her."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't bullshit me Anthy. I thought we were close enough by now that you could trust me with the truth. I see the way you look at each other. You've got it bad for her." Anthy blushed and nodded. "I'm also sure that Utena feels it too. Sure Utena protects everyone, but she's never been that violent when someone she cares about is attacked. I also saw you two back at the rollercoaster before all this happened. She doesn't look at anyone like that. Doesn't touch anyone like that either."  
  
Anthy stopped and put her hand to her cheek, remembering how Utena's hand felt. She also remembered the kiss from earlier. Her blush and dreamy smile made Kei smile.  
  
"Thought so; of all the people to come into Utena's life, I think you're her favorite." They watched Utena coming back from the bathroom. They waved at her to give her an idea of where to go. "Utena just has some problems dealing with her emotions. She's a very vulnerable person. You'll have to tell her first."  
  
"Thank you Kei, for everything."  
  
"Nothing to it. I have to admit it, but of all the people to fall for Utena, you're my favorite too."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Later, after the food had been eaten and the conversation had taken on less intense topics; the three of them sat there. The band started playing again. This one was a slow song. Some of the dancers left the dance floor, taking the opportunity to take a rest. Utena spied the scene and turned back to Anthy.  
  
"Oii Himemiya, wanna dance?"  
  
"Um, yes." Anthy blushed again. So did Utena. Anthy took Utena's free hand and let herself be guided to the dance floor. The music was too slow for the complex waltzes they did back at Ohtori. Instead Utena wrapped her hands around Anthy's waist and pulled her close. Anthy wrapped her arms around Utena's neck. Their movements were slow, almost minimal. It was a sweet torture for them. Anthy let herself be lulled by Utena's steel blue eyes.  
  
"This is nice, huh Hime- Anthy?"  
  
"Hime, I like that."  
  
"You are a princess. So of course it'd fit."  
  
"I'm not princess. You know what I've done."  
  
"I don't care about all that. You're a princess to me."  
  
Anthy stared at her, wide eyed. Then she contented herself to lean her head against Utena's shoulder. She could smell her, and she relished in that. Utena could smell the rose scent of Anthy hair and sighed. They kept dancing for a long while. However, the song finally ended and the other patrons started exiting the dance floor. Utena took notice after someone bumped into them by accident. She stopped and Anthy stared up at her.  
  
"We should go back to our seats." Utena rasped. Her voice couldn't seem to work right.  
  
"Yes, maybe we should. " Anthy replied with a shaky voice. Utena turned to walk back to their seats, when she felt a tug on her arm. She looked back, and saw that her hand was still clasping Anthy's. She looked up and Anthy smiled. She squeezed Utena's hand and started walking. They didn't let go until they got back to the table  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The cab pulled in front of Utena's building sometime around one in the morning. The girls climbed out. Anthy stood and leaned against Utena. She was fighting to stay awake. Utena stroked her back. A slight wind passed and the small girl shivered. She burrowed into Utena for warmth.  
  
"Anthy."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"I'm sorry about what Ayani did. It was inexcusable"  
  
"It's alright; she couldn't really hurt me anyway. But, there was one thing she said that cut deep."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"She said that you'd never return my feelings."  
  
"What feelings?"  
  
Anthy looked up shyly. She wasn't sure if she should actually say it. Then she remembered Kei's words. Temporarily emboldened to speak. "Um, I love you?"  
  
Utena's heart stopped. She loved her. The little chibi Utena in her heart was doing back flips and hooting. She wanted to yell her joy from the highest mountain. To stop strangers on the street and tell them than Anthy loved her. Instead she smiled shyly and leaned in. Anthy stared at her with wide innocent eyes. She was afraid. What would she do when Utena rejected her? Her breathing became labored and butterflies fluttered about in her stomach. She licked her suddenly dry lips.  
  
"I-I love you too."  
  
Tears sprang from Anthy's eyes. Her smile was beautiful. She felt Utena kiss away her tears and laughed.  
  
"Working form memory, huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know, you say that far too much." Anthy declared as she leaned up. Utena met her halfway in a spectacular kiss.  
  
Somewhere out there, a small red thread began glowing brilliantly. If anyone looked they would have said that it was shining.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Utena stood there in her new uniform. She stared at herself. She was impressed as to what Anthy was able to accomplish.  
  
"I love it."  
  
"I knew you would."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
Anthy made her way off of the bed, where she had been sitting and sidled up alongside her husband.  
  
"Now we're ready to face him."  
  
"Yes. As long as I have you, I can face the world.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Preview of Next Episode:  
  
Utena: Alright, it's time for the school year to begin and back to the grind of duels.  
  
Anthy: Who'd have thought that you'd have a duel your first day back?  
  
Utena: Don't worry Anthy; I won't let anything happen to you. Even if you are kidnapped I'll fight for you.  
  
Anthy: Why would you say something like that?  
  
Utena: I don't know  
  
Anthy: I'm jinxed now, I just know it.  
  
Utena: Don't worry about it. Next episode on Shoujo Kakumei Utena: Kakumei no Baro; Return to the Glorious Rose Covered Battlefield  
  
Anthy: It's the Absolute Destiny Apocalypse  
  
Note: I would just like to accredit April Eagle for the idea for the carnival scene. She wrote a fic called Just One Summer which I absolutely love. I actually have it printed out and in my library. I just hope this fiction does her vision justice. I wish to apologize to anyone I have offended in taking her idea. And if April Eagle is reaidng this...  
  
I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU   
  
Glad this is finally done. Now I get to go into the action sequences. Read and Review. This was specifically written for those people who read my first fic. From here on in, think of the new theme song as Love Revolution (Dance Revolution) by Two-Mix. Contact me if you want me to email the song to you. Bai Bai 


End file.
